


Landslides

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Landslides [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: This is the timeline for a series of works that will be added to this one. What if Wally and Francine weren't kept secret from Iris? What would this alternate world be like? This alternate universe answers that question and then some.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Linda Park, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon & Iris West, Francine West & Barry Allen, Francine West/Joe West, Iris West & Francine West, Iris West & Joe West, Iris West & Wally West, Linda Park & Iris West
Series: Landslides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855087
Kudos: 6





	Landslides

Francine never became a drug addict so she and Joe stayed together and raised Wally and Iris together.

\- They later would obtain guardianship of Barry when well you know

\- In college (for Iris) Francine and Joe divorce amicably. She decides to move to Keystone and took a job as a lawyer there.

-During the events of Flash S1 Wally was in high school and Francine and Joe decided to have him stay in Keystone to protect him. (Wally was insulted when he found out.)

\- Barry and Linda did happen, but it was short-lived and he never revealed his secret identity to her 

\- Linda and Iris’s became better friends after their break-up. (iris stopped being jealous of the two of them) Together they plus Wally managed to figure out Barry was the Flash etc. on their own. 

\- In S.2 Wally decided to go to college in CC and stayed with Joe. (also Jessie got her powers from the E.2 particle accelerator and never realized because her body adapted to them slowly and Zoom’s cage dampened them) Wally got his powers during the second particle accelerator explosion. 

\- Iris was kidnapped by zoom instead of Wally

-Once Francine found out she moved to CC to keep a better eye on her kids

-There was ‘tension’ between her Joe and Cecile until she realized why there was tension and told Joe that they were never getting together and to date Cecile

-Francine blamed Barry for Iris’s future death and wasn’t happy with their relationship. She wanted her and Iris to run away in an effort to protect her. It took a minute to convince her of otherwise.

-On the night Iris was supposed to die, instead of HR sacrificing himself, Francine was the one who died. Iris was very depressed about the whole thing.

-Iris realizes she’s pregnant a while after Francine’s funeral and Barry’s entrance to the Speed Force. (uh oh)

-Linda was the first person she told about her pregnancy, Cisco is the second


End file.
